


【瞳耀】劫后余生

by SpringInAlley



Category: S.C.I. Mystery
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringInAlley/pseuds/SpringInAlley
Summary: 不好意思，久等了。





	【瞳耀】劫后余生

跌落在地的小匣子被一脚碾碎，却什么也没发生。

“你耍我？”

“呵，你家小美人都让老子给日透了，不差这一点了。”罪魁祸首随手把展耀的头拽起来看，已经沉沉昏睡过去的人无知无觉，恢复了平日里的那副柔顺温和的样子，只是脸颊上红肿发紫的掌印扎眼得很。

“你他妈别再碰他。 ”

“白羽瞳，其实你应该谢我。”蓝成霖随手拨弄着展耀被反复捣弄得软烂的肛口，带出一股粘液里带满血丝，“反正你们都得一齐死，上路前我至少还让你家小美人开了回荤呢。”

蓝成霖掏出了枪，将枪管捅进了无力收紧合拢的肉穴，作势做了两下进出，“他刚刚夹我夹得很紧哪。白羽瞳，要不你求求我，说不定我就留他一条命，继续被人操也总比死了好是不是。”

“你还真是烂泥扶不上墙，这辈子还妄想超过我？”

“你连过来直接对付我都没种，欺负展耀这种肩不能扛的有什么难度呢？”

蓝成霖神色骤然扭曲，果然上钩。抽出了枪冲到白羽瞳面前，还没来得及动手，就被一颗子弹击中了头部。

他冷眼看着，有些奇怪自己心里竟没有一丝感觉。脚下，蓝成霖不可置信的神色永远地凝在了这一刻。

▷◀▷◀▷◀▷◀▷◀

白羽瞳张眼，周围一片昏暗，歪脖子睡了会儿，有些头疼。

守着的展耀还在安安静静地睡着。

起身把床头的小灯打开，摸了把餐巾纸去擦窗台上的灰，然后才推开窗户。夜凉如水。昏黄的光晕正洒落在展耀身上，莫名地烘托出一点温暖的意思。遵照了医嘱用药，反复护理过的撕裂伤只轻微地有些发炎，浑身上下的淤伤擦伤也被仔细地清理过后包扎了起来。睡了两日还没醒，展耀的脸色算不得好，但已经比入院时好了许多。

他在食指指尖上沾了杯子里的矿泉水，轻轻点润着展耀有些干涸的嘴唇。

猫儿。白羽瞳低头望着，用指尖推了推展耀眉间的褶皱。我的展耀，他控制不住自己，在心里默念了出声。

同样控制不住的，还有两日前与蓝成霖有关的片段。

他自暴自弃地想，要是展耀醒着，轻易就能从他的眼神里辨认出极度的仇恨，嫉妒，和占有欲。

贪婪又自私。白羽瞳自嘲地笑了，自我厌恶达到顶峰。

下午展启天拿着病历冲进病房的时候，包局追在后面拦都拦不住，展启天的狂躁却在到达床边的一瞬间消失得无影无踪。白羽瞳看他手抬了抬，觉得他是想去摸展耀额角的伤口，犹豫着，却又收回了指尖，转而为儿子理了理额前的乱发。

展启天站在窗边打了电话，避重就轻地说了展耀的病情，看样子是展妈妈。白羽瞳隔着展耀望着他的背影，觉得自己应该说些什么，却始终开不了口。展启天呆了半小时，唯独是在离开前欲言又止地看了自己一眼。白羽瞳知道他大概想要说什么。要不是念在两家的几十年的交情，展启天大概一进门就该忍不住动手揍他。

他苦笑，是了，自己又是展耀的什么人呢？自己家的孩子受了伤，哪有找别人家孩子负责的道理？

白羽瞳坐在黑暗里，窝在外套口袋里的右手捏了捏，手心里的两枚圆环被握得温热。他试图记起三天前从首饰店里出来时的甜蜜和忐忑，可遍寻所得的，除了酸涩之外什么都没有。他放任自己胡思乱想着，觉得还不如让展启天把自己揍一顿来得痛快。过一会儿又想，展耀为了自己受够了罪，自己凭什么痛快。

这么多年，他们身边从未有过旁人，因此白羽瞳几乎是理所当然地以为展耀就是自己的。他不知道展耀怎么想，但自己至少是曾经有过无数的机会。直觉告诉他，只要开了口，展耀便不会拒绝。可偏偏是话到嘴边，又总是岔开了去。他从来胆子大，唯独对着展耀时才生出胆怯和懦弱。

要是早就挑明了，至少现在能理直气壮地站在展耀身边，哪怕是被展启天打个半死出气，也算是在赎没把人保护好的罪过。

明知展耀绝不会怪他，他却自觉心虚。也许，这枚戒指就该连同着那些未及表明的心迹一起烂在自己的肚子里吧。

▷◀▷◀▷◀▷◀▷◀  
敲门声清脆地响了三下，房门才犹犹豫豫地被拉开，从门缝里闪出白驰鸡窝一样的脑袋，“哥，案子的报告刚做好已经交给包sir了，”一只塑料袋被怼进了门里晃了晃，“你要我带的海鲜和菜都买了，现在就做吗？”

白羽瞳低头看了看表，指针已经不知不觉地走到了四点多。对白驰说现在就下楼去借个厨房，一边里里外外地收拾了暖水瓶胶布和软膏之类的东西，又替展耀压好胸口的棉被。

白驰提着肉菜站在病房门口等着，偷偷瞄了一眼躺在床上的展耀，又立马低头移开了眼，心里难过。

枪响过后，SCI领着支援小队上二楼厂房清场救人，还没露头就被大喝了下去，只有白驰被单叫了上楼。他上楼绕过闸门阻挡，只一眼就被惊得愣在当场不知如何反应。白羽瞳一贯见不得手下犯蠢，铁青着脸，却出乎意料地没有骂他，只沙哑着嗓子让他别看，喊他过去把自己解开。

白羽瞳把展耀从那张刑台上抱了下来，让人靠坐在自己怀里，之后再替他解开反绑在手腕的皮带。防弹衣里只罩了一件单衣，他脱了下来，草草地套在展耀身上扣了排扣，遮住他满身青红的手印和指痕。

白驰忍着眼泪，在四周的地上捡起散落的鞋袜和大衣，又脱下了自己身上的短外套。白羽瞳沉默着，把东西一件件接过去。把沾满尘土的袜子套回展耀被冻得发红的脚上，单衣太薄，就把白驰的短外套也套到他身上。西装裤早被撕得稀碎，他就拿了展耀的风衣，用它去包裹赤裸的腰腿。

展耀身前是一整片的黑紫色的淤伤和渗血的刮痕，白羽瞳没法背他，只好把人打横抱了离开。

白驰低着头走在了前面替他们开道，白羽瞳把展耀的脸捂在自己胸前才跨步出了厂房大门，谁也没看，径直上了车。

在大门外候着的队伍被白羽瞳满眼的戾气震住了，自动让开了一条道，没人敢出声。白驰满脑子都是白羽瞳就着地上撕得稀碎的布料，从展耀下身擦拭出的一片又一片鲜红的血迹，提不起心思也不知道怎么向他们解释，只好摇摇头，逃跑似地追上了前面的两人。

收拾妥当了，白羽瞳随手拿起深蓝色的风衣，边走边往身上套着。走过门口，白驰才看清他也是脸色憔悴发型散乱，想开口说替他去做早饭，白羽瞳已经走在了他的前面，“走吧，展耀今天该醒了。”

▷◀▷◀▷◀▷◀▷◀  
快走啊，你傻站在那里干什么？！

猫儿，对不起……

跟我走啊，白羽瞳算我求你了行不行！

对不起……

小白，求你快跟我走吧，我害怕……

 

小白。

 

展耀喉头一噎，一口气没喘上来，猛然张开了眼，白羽瞳在烈火中的残影还在他的眼前烧得一片火红，耳边尽是血液呼啸着涌过血管的沸腾的声响。

他的大脑醒来了，身体却像没醒一样重得挪不动手脚。没有办法，只能仰躺着喘气喘得厉害，胸口像被针扎一样地抽痛，身上发着虚汗，眼眶烫得发疼却抬不起手来擦。

花了一会儿找回周身的知觉，他捂着胸腹伤处撑身坐起来，翻着手腕看，上面掺缠上了一圈绷带。

照旧是豪华病房，却空荡荡的只有他一个人。外面的天透着的一丁点暗蓝，四周还很暗，只有一盏小灯在床头还亮着，门外；的走廊静悄悄的，连走动的声响都没有。

展耀快速搜索了昏迷前的记忆，反复地确认了梦里的烈火并非亲眼所见。

白羽瞳的生死尚不能断言，是个好消息。

他觉得自己应该笑一笑。努力了几下，脸上的肌肉僵硬着不听使唤，也就作罢了。探着身找了找床头，没有寻到电话和手机，下意识地就想着下床出门。这个念头一起，又忽然觉得自己心跳过快，冷汗又渗透了薄衫，连手脚都发麻，聚不起一丝挪下床去的力气。

黎明时分的风卷进了房间里，展耀有些发抖，不由自主地拢了被子，身上却还是冷。

医院就那么大，小白不会走远的，等会儿就回来了。

他一遍遍这么在心里重复，一边调整自己的呼吸。他隐约感到掐着被角的手上关节发痛，却始终分不出力气把手撒开。

你到底是真的怕他回来找不到人，还是不敢面对现实？

展耀抱着被子靠在床头，支着耳等待着门外走廊的动静。他想看看时间，可是房里唯一的时间显示放得远，他眯着眼，怎么也看不清那方显示屏上小小的红色数字。理智告诉他，醒过来才没有一会儿，再等等没关系。可他最直接地感受却截然相反，一直在心底的叫嚣越来越大。

小白明明每次都会守在床边等自己醒来的啊。

他觉得自己快要受不了了。

▷◀▷◀▷◀▷◀▷◀  
白羽瞳提着海鲜粥走在走道里，经过护士站前停了停，白驰已经靠在墙边长椅上睡死了过去。他想了想，顺手脱下了自己的外套，盖到白驰身上。

拿起粥往前走了两步，离病房还有半条走廊，他敏锐地捕捉到了从房间里传出的些窸窣的动静。

没想到走开这么一会儿人就醒了。白羽瞳骂了句脏，着急冲进门去，推门吱哇的一声在一片寂静里显得巨大。他本来就没想好该如何面对展耀，现下自觉把人给惊着了，更加大脑空白不知道该说什么，低头扶稳了门。

沉默了几秒，房间里一点动静都没了。他偷偷抬眼去看展耀，发现展耀也正坐在床头呆愣愣地望着自己。展耀整个人就像是凝固了一样，半张着唇，连哭都忘了，只有胸口不受控地抽搐起伏，没来得及泄下的泪蓄满了双眼，整个人脆弱和傻气各占了一半。

许多年不见他哭，白羽瞳率先慌张起来。

“猫儿……”

展耀全身明显地抖了抖，被惊醒一样茫然地眨了眨眼，还未消退的泪水趁机溢下腮边。白羽瞳来不及凑出下一句话，就眼见展耀几乎是要朝着自己的方向飞扑了上来。他吓得魂飞魄散，飞身上前，在展耀腿抖着将要狠狠摔在地面之前把他架在了手里。

把人放回到床上靠好，拎着展耀的双脚想把他塞回被窝里暖着，却反被对方一把抱住了。展耀双臂圈在他的后背，手里死死地抓着他后颈后背上的衣服，止不住的抽噎把要讲的话切得断断续续。

我以为我害死了你。

白羽瞳从来不知道展耀能使出这么大的劲，被他勒得都有些呼吸困难，却也没说话，只躲开着他身上的伤处，轻轻地回抱着他。白羽瞳没在跟前时还稍微好些，现在见着人，展耀紧绷着的神经一下子放松了下来，后怕得厉害，控制不住地流着眼泪，全身不住地发着抖，着急说的话几乎是前言不搭后语。白羽瞳也听不清，但又都明白了。一边拍着展耀的后背，一边揉按着他的后颈，让他把脸埋在自己的肩窝里，刚好能把眼泪蹭在自己的衣领上。

“没事了，猫儿，没事了。那个遥控是坏的，压根引燃不了那包燃料……”

白羽瞳柔着声安慰解释了好几遍，有意回避了蓝成霖这个名字。他不想刺激展耀，更不希望控制不住自己的情绪，展露出一想到这个人的强烈不适感，以及，对展耀的占有欲。

过了一会儿，展耀渐渐冷静了下来，身上总算没抖得那么厉害了。白羽瞳稍微放心，“饿了吗，我做了你爱吃的海鲜粥……” 回着头想在地上取回方才随手丢下的餐盒，突然被硬掰着把头拉了回去。紧接着，在脑海里描绘过无数次的双唇重重地压上自己。

展耀鲜少有冲动粗鲁的时候，压着白羽瞳的亲吻吮吸却显得莽撞，旁人一看也就是像小猫咪乱啃，有些青涩的可爱。白羽瞳多少年做梦都想着展耀主动投怀送抱，现下有了，却在这种情况，他一时惶恐得不知所措。

到底还是心尖上放着的人，白羽瞳狠不下心拒绝他主动的亲近，更不愿逆了他的意，无论他清醒不清醒。可白羽瞳的经验并不多，具体该如何他也是不清不楚，只好调整着呼吸由着展耀高兴的来。偶尔有滚烫的液体滴在他的腮边，他就抬着头去蹭蹭展耀的眼角。

这个吻越来越深，白羽瞳忙于应对，没顾得上展耀已用蛮力解开了他的裤头。白羽瞳毫无预备地下身一紧，在亲吻的间隙往下一瞥，细白瘦长的手指正拢握着自己的东西套弄了起来，一股热血猛然涌向大脑和下身，没几下就释放了出来。

白羽瞳看着展耀指间黏动的白浊一时无语，下意识地觉着面上有些挂不住，没想到展耀突然起了身，面对面地跨坐在自己身上。展耀垂着眼，拽下了自己腰间松垮的蓝纹睡裤，一手握起方才被撩拨硬起的阴茎，发了狠地就要往下坐。

白羽瞳被接连的刺激惊得说不出来，动作晚了半步，只听展耀吃痛地哼了一声，借着残留的浓精和不管不顾的坚决，愣是把一小段的顶端含进了伤痕累累的后穴。

白羽瞳也被他弄疼了，但是还是不争气地硬了起来。狠了狠心，一把按住自己身上的这人，防止他再继续不老实地给自己撩出火来，一手扶着他的臀慢慢把自己勃发的阳具退了出来，手指快速地在他的股缝穴口间抹过，确认了没有流血，也还好没有崩开伤口。

展耀看着白羽瞳一言不发地把自己从身上拎下来好一通摆弄，心下凉了三分，连带着涌出一股子的被抛弃感，说不清生气和委屈哪个更多一些。白羽瞳能清晰地感觉到紧盯着自己的目光，没由来的一阵心虚，低头掖好被角，没去看展耀正苍白了一张脸，抖着唇说不出话。

“我一直以为你跟我是一样的。”

展耀几乎从不示弱，这话听来已是极委屈。

白羽瞳一愣，心头犹如峰顶那块多年不稳的巨石终于坠入山底的湖泊，一阵激动不可抑制地翻涌而起，眼眶跟着热了起来。展耀一眼看穿他的欢欣雀跃。毕竟，白羽瞳从来也没能像自以为的那样把对他的心思藏得很好。

白羽瞳知道展耀正等着一个说法，但他又不知该从何处开始解释。低头叹了口气，装作不经意地回避了展耀追问的目光，替他拢好护着手腕处擦伤的纱布，把一句话说得几不可闻，“我这人你还不知道吗。”

话音刚落，低着的脸被一双手拽了起来，柔软的双唇急急地寻着他重新吻上。

“你的伤…伤.....”白羽瞳双手虚扣着展耀肩头，拉近也不是推开也不是。刚经受了那样的暴力和恐吓对待，哪有人是真的一点不怕的。他怕展耀逞强，更怕自己控制不住伤了他。

再三遭到推拒，展耀很快地没了耐心，又有些难堪，但终归还是忍了。

“蓝成霖在哪儿？”他直觉上不认为白羽瞳会脾气好到让蓝成霖活着走出厂房。

话锋转得猝不及防，白羽瞳反应不及只能如实回答，“死了，被马韩一枪做了。便宜了这个王八蛋。”语气中尽是来不及掩藏的狠厉和不甘。

展耀突然意识到到白羽瞳方才一直努力地藏起了对自己的占有欲，心里疼了一下就软了下来。

“蓝成霖是一条咬人的疯狗，死了就死了。他自以为会成为我们之间的裂痕。你明白我什么意思吗？“

白羽瞳牙关咬得都在颤抖。

他懂，可他不甘心啊。展耀望着他，抬手去蹭他脑后的头发，慢慢把人圈到面前更近处。白羽瞳沉默着，展耀就只管抵着他的额，等着，听他的咬牙切齿，意气难平。

白羽瞳还是点了头，他听见展耀贴在自己耳边闷闷地笑了，接着，自己的手被引着伸进了他的睡衣里，最后落在有些冰凉的腰侧。

白羽瞳得了明目张胆的纵容，便不再压抑自己。在病床上侧躺下，看向展耀的眼神里轻易地露出露骨的迷恋。两人面对面靠得极近，展耀被盯得有些不好意思，神色还在装着不在意，眼神却乱飘着不敢看人。

白羽瞳有的是办法把应该属于自己的注意力找回来。啄了啄着展耀唇角鼻梁上的伤口，一手探入被子底下，半拉下松垮的睡裤，在展耀双腿间揉着，马上就听到了一声压低的喘息。

不久前才受过伤害的身体有记忆，本能地趋利避害。白羽瞳放轻了手去照顾爱人皮肤细嫩的性器和卵丸，也能感觉到展耀的身体正僵硬地紧绷着，双腿不自觉地屈起且并拢夹紧住了，一副随时预备着跳起身逃跑的姿态。

展耀的知识体系使得他难以被所谓社会伦理所拖累，可白羽瞳也清楚，展耀是个太骄傲的人。那种侮辱的害人之处，在于它无比明晰地宣告，能威胁人的远不止纯粹的暴力，这个世上有太多的东西能兵不血刃地逼人低头。

单是邀请自己和维持不推拒的动作，也许就已是费尽了展耀所有的勇气和自制了吧。

白羽瞳有心不出言点破他的僵硬，坐起身了些，拉着展耀的肩让他稍微侧身背靠在自己怀里，展耀顺势蜷起了长手长脚，把自己整个人缩在了他的身前。白羽瞳埋头在他发间，看得真切，心里一暖，笑了一下没发出声响。

伸腿夹着他，把他蜷起的腿稍稍从身前拉开，露出腿间仍还疲软的性器。白羽瞳与他耳鬓厮磨地吮吻他细白的脖颈和肩胛，伸手从展耀手臂下越过，到他胯间重新握住，由之前的揉按转为有节奏的套弄，另一手撩拨着其下的囊袋。

白羽瞳的吻几乎像是要把他吃掉一般地坚定霸道，手里的动作却轻柔得像是在抚弄着什么稚嫩的小动物。展耀因被这矛盾包围而有些迷茫，耳边听得见白羽瞳的呼吸声又很快让他安心了下来。原本肌肉的紧张渐渐被涌起的快感和安全感取代，原先睁得滚圆的猫眼渐渐眯了成了缝。虽然紧抿的嘴唇不肯吐出好听的呻吟，但鼻息间没有阻隔，不断地挤出黏软的喘息，双腿无意识地蹭着他不断动作的手，无声地鼓励着更多的抚慰。

白羽瞳心想，这些快乐本来就都是展耀合该有的，展耀值得被身边所有人当做至宝一般爱惜。

坐在黑暗里等展耀醒来的夜里，他老是想起七岁那年，从小陪着展耀长大的那条老狗死了，那是他唯一一次见到展耀嚎啕大哭。

展耀就在站在他家客厅，手里握着电话，突然就放声大哭了起来。他又抱又哄，却破天荒地怎么也不能把人哄好。震天的哭声把白爸爸从书房里炸了出来，下楼抱起展耀，白羽瞳拽着爸爸衣角巴巴地跟到阳台。哄劝了有小半个小时，展耀才哭累了，趴在大人肩上迷迷糊糊地闭上了眼。白爸爸顺着孩子的后背拍了拍，终于舒一口气，低下头愣了一下，才想起亲儿子还在旁边站着。回头看一眼怀里闭着眼还在抽抽噎噎的展耀，低头看一眼默默流了满脸泪的白羽瞳，白爸爸嘿地笑了出来，你又是哭什么呀。白羽瞳用力地抹了一把脸，莫名其妙地说我不知道啊。

白羽瞳看着展耀在自己怀里已然是快乐的模样，他不敢想，万一自己前天没能走出来，展耀该如何自处。那就无异于告诉猫儿，他不仅无力自保，还害死了自己。他脑海里忽然又幻化出一片黑暗，展耀独自站在里头，穿着惯常的深蓝风衣，惶惶无措地掉着眼泪。被这画面掐得他心头狠狠一疼，手里的活儿更加卖力。

缺乏经验的身体被爱人细心地讨好着，很快就满涨地滴落着前液，套弄着的手却在这当口突然停了，根部被轻轻掐了起来。展耀闷哼一声，去拨了拨正抓住自己的手，对方却并没有要放开的意思。他不满地要瞪人，刚回头还没来得及说话，就被白羽瞳起身用一个深吻压住。

看着展耀闭着眼半张了唇的样子，白羽瞳心里突然明了，自己再不可能像喜欢展耀一样喜欢别的什么东西了。两人慢慢都有些有些气喘，白羽瞳便先放开了，没想到展耀又追着他离开的唇吻了一下。有些茫然地把双眼眨了两眨，才反应过来自己做了什么。

展耀有些脸红，白羽瞳也莫名奇妙地觉得脸上有点烧。把展耀靠回原位，掀起被子一角爬了进去。展耀配合着抬起身被褪下了睡裤和内裤，从刚才一直掐着自己下体的手终于放松了开来。正在他以为要继续刚才套弄，下身却突然迎来一阵比之前更甚的湿热。白羽瞳埋头在被底，如愿听到了头顶传来一声猝不及防的惊喘，没预料到他的胃上被猛然屈起的膝盖重重顶了一下。白羽瞳疼得闷哼一声，忍着没吐出口里的东西，干脆趴到展耀身上压平他的腿，空出的一只手去揉捏他的后腰侧，刚好绕开他连片淤青刮伤的胸腹皮肤。在黑暗里想象着被子外展耀正红着脸的样子，白羽瞳不断卖力地企图把他吞到更深处，用掌心温着囊袋，很快就感觉到展耀的身体开始了一阵阵有规律的痉挛。加快了速度，展耀没几下就抖着身子泄了出来。

白羽瞳咽下了剩在口中的浊液，得逞地钻出被底，展耀正在高潮的余波里轻喘着，看着他嘴角还沾着一点白，脸色瞬间从微红烧到深红。

凑过去亲那发红的耳尖，展耀由他，手里顺势解着他的衬衫和长裤。白羽瞳也由着他脱光自己，后知后觉地想着，展耀的坚持与欲望也许并无多少关系。他们都被夺走了与彼此共渡初次的机会，险些连对方都要失去。展耀更直接地受了敌人的威胁，过后便更急切地寻求补偿和肯定。通过性失去的，展耀便要通过性去寻回。也许，展耀要的只是一个确认，他白羽瞳的确还留在自己身边。

没关系，白羽瞳想着，幸好，他们都还年轻。他还有大把时间，用新的去覆盖旧的，用快乐的代替屈辱的。

“你别.....”  
展耀扭动着躲开了白羽瞳托着自己肩头和腰侧的手，他好不容易放松下来突然间又有些慌张。

白羽瞳一愣，反应过来恨不得把自己捶死。刚才想把人摆成下趴姿势的动作，大概让展耀联想到了被人自身后强行施暴的情形。

无心之失，展耀不忍看他自责，伸了双臂环住他的脖颈把人拉低，分开了双腿轻轻抬了抬，蹭了蹭白羽瞳的腰侧。白羽瞳了然，在他腰底垫了枕头，一边从床头摸索，翻出了涂抹后穴伤口的药膏，挤了半管在掌心里搓热。

白羽瞳忽然笑得意味深长，侧躺回床上，展耀看着他的眼神有些奇怪。一只手暧昧地挠了挠展耀的腿根，伏在他旁边耳语，“猫儿，我们刚好双管齐下。”

展耀的眼神又飘走了，装作什么也没听见，什么也没听懂。

白羽瞳怕把人伤着，开拓做得极仔细。展耀本不想弗他一片发自真心的温柔，实在是已经被他撩出了火，对方却还在磨蹭得一脸认真，忍不住提起膝头磨了磨他的腰。

白羽瞳会意，不放心地最后伸指扩了一把，才抄起自己的东西慢慢进入。他早就硬得发疼了，进入的一刻被温热软肉包裹着，舒爽得闷哼了一声。展耀也发出了一声闷哼，却是有些不适。他感觉着白羽瞳在半秒之内又涨大了一圈，心里有些不确定是不是错觉，反正就是被撑得有些疼。

“我弄疼你了?”

“你...你好好说话。”展耀正忍着疼，喝他一句的效果并没有像自己预想的那么凶，充其量是小猫咪护食凶人的那种程度。他决定还是闭嘴。

白羽瞳本来就打算当做没听见，凑上去吻他的细白的颈脖和耳垂，手上轻掐着他胸前两点处的皮肤。躺在身下的人的身体极敏感，轻易地被激得低笑瑟缩着去躲痒。趁他慢慢忘了方才身下的胀痛，白羽瞳一点一点地顶着胯，把余下的部分填入温热的肠道里，才开始抽送起来。

他的双手扶在展耀腰侧，展耀的双手就抓在他的手腕上，身体随着顶弄的节奏不住地晃动，全身的皮肤慢慢地泛起了薄粉色。白羽瞳忍不住变换着角度和速度，故意引得那双手在自己手腕上抓得更紧。

“猫儿，忍不住就叫出来。”

展耀不认同地抿着唇，一个白眼还没翻过去，被一下猛顶逼得尖叫了一声。

白羽瞳看展耀一下瞪圆了一对猫眼睛，赶忙加快了抽插的速度，肉体拍打的脆响愈大，果然把展耀即将出口的指责质问打散成毫无规律的轻声低吟。

白羽瞳生怕展耀把头磕在床头，手里扶稳了他的腰。展耀双眼逐渐有些失神的迷离，抓在他手腕上的手却越抓越紧，像是在惊涛骇浪里找到了唯一的支撑。

“慢…慢一点……”声音细如蚊呐，也就白羽瞳能听得清了。

“我弄伤你了？”白羽瞳有些紧张，顺势就要把自己往外退，却展耀拉住。

“就…慢一点……”

“可以啊，”白羽瞳边喘边满嘴答应着，速度却不减，“叫一声老公。”

“嗯……慢一点……”

“你先叫。”

白羽瞳有些自得地等着，却等到了展耀松开了握在自己手腕上的双手，心里不由得一阵失落，一边开始要酝酿着哄人。小猫咪惹急了也是要咬人的。

还没等他有动作，展耀伸着双臂环上了他的脖颈，把他整个上身都拉了下来，刚好耳鬓厮磨，胸口紧贴。这一抱抱得极紧，像是一松手就会堕进哪个不知名的黑暗。

“慢点……”展耀在他耳边重申自己的要求。

白羽瞳贴在他怀里，觉出了寻求庇护的意味，心里疼他，顺势把双手托在他后背上，把人按紧在自己怀里。从后面看，展耀几乎整个人都被藏到了他的身下。就着这个姿势，展耀的性器被夹在两人身前，白羽瞳能清晰地感觉到勃起充血的血管跳动。

“慢一点……嗯……”

都这个地步了还怎么慢啊……

白羽瞳被抱得死死地，看不见展耀的表情，心里估摸着他大概是已经懵了，不然这好好的一个猫怎么就一下子变成复读机了呢。

白羽瞳终究还是不愿吓着他，把展耀的腿再分开些环在自己腰间，托紧了他的后背。

“没事猫儿，跟着我。”说着，身下顶弄的速度如愿慢了下来，角度变换却更多，展耀的呻吟很快带上了黏糊糊的哭腔。

“小白……” ”嗯…怎么了……？”

“小白……” “我在……”

“小白……” “在呢……”

展耀被顶得忘了本来要说的话，也没反应过来嘴里念叨的内容已然换了一个。思维像浆糊一样搅都搅不开，只能顾得上把人抱紧了呻吟喘气，一边低声地抽泣。

白羽瞳仔细留意着展耀的反应，估摸着他差不多快到了，便多加快了一些，腰腹往下压紧扭动，摩擦着夹在其间的性器。很快，怀里的身体突然剧烈地抖了两下，白羽瞳的小腹上随即感到一阵温热的黏腻。

高潮着的身体绷紧着肌肉，白羽瞳被肠道和肛口有节奏的剧烈挤压舒服得冲昏了头。凭着最后的清醒想要退出来射在外面，却发现展耀正在高潮里失了神，抱紧他的双臂说什么也不肯撒开。

横竖着总不能硬把人扒开吧？白羽瞳私心里放纵了自己，把人抱紧了继续抽插，把自己顶到比先前更深的地方。几下过后，伴随着耳边展耀的一声呜咽，释放在了爱人身体的深处。

两人抱着喘了一会儿，展耀的手才慢慢放松了下来，白羽瞳趁机把他扒下来放在自己怀里安置好。同一个姿势维持了半天让他忍不住腰疼。

展耀窝在他怀里眯着眼，迷迷糊糊地被亲了两下也没清醒。眼皮打着架，没一会儿就不知不觉地睡了过去。

白羽瞳欣赏着他眉眼精致，一边等他睡得更熟一些，好替他清理身体，上药，把手脚腕子上的纱布换一换，地上的衣服也得洗了去……对了，还要把粥拿出去再热一热。

专心编排着之后的活动，突然灵光一闪，才想起来伸手够地上的衣服。去掏了口袋，悄悄摸过展耀的手，把一枚银环套在他手指上，端详了一阵，有些满意。

展耀累了，没力气维持风度和冷静，也不知道什么戒指不戒指，只知道被人扰了好梦。于是，他十分烦躁地皱了眉，唇齿间极不满地啧了一声，挣扎着扭动侧过身背对了白羽瞳，把自己的手收了回去藏到胸前，谁碰都不让。

晨光初绽，照进房间里，展耀的胸前有一星银白的闪光。

白羽瞳挑了挑眉，对展耀毫无察觉自身矛盾之处的行为，他只好顺水推舟，再者乐见其成。他把另一枚银环套在了自己手上，就着晨光看了一会儿，觉得自己选得挺好。展耀正靠在身旁，呼吸轻微。

小老鼠总归是逃不出小猫咪掌心的呀。

你看，从今往后，我就活该是你的了。谁让我俩这倒霉外号打小就没起对过呢。


End file.
